


When Pretend Becomes Real

by Idonkncw



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Bad At Titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, barchie, title to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonkncw/pseuds/Idonkncw
Summary: Hiram Lodge is back in Riverdale, displeased with the people who Veronica chooses to call friends, especially Archie Andrews. Which sprouts Betty to help him by convincing him that Archie is dating her.Au where Hiram ends his sentence early.The homecoming dance where Betty admits her feelings never happens.Archie and Veronica do not kiss and Jughead and Betty do not end up together.Vague mention of Jason's death will be present





	When Pretend Becomes Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkkitty44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/gifts).



> Welcome to my first Riverdale Fanfiction, I was honestly inspired by my friends work.

It was Hiram’s return to Riverdale that spark talk all along the small American town, as everyone buzzed on what this meant for the future of this area. Of course, the full extent would not be known until much later, where hell would really break loose in Riverdale all thanks to him. 

For now, a (seemingly) happy Veronica Lodge beams happily at her friends who had accepted her offer to meet Hiram Lodge. Ignoring the flash of uncomfortableness in Jughead’s eyes, as he would be more silent than usual on this ‘meeting’. 

“Just be casual, I am sure my Daddy will love you guys.” Veronica reminds her small group of friends as she touches the doorknob. Waiting of course for the slight murmurs of ‘okay Ronnie’ to leave everyone before she twisted the door open. There was no doubt in her mind that everyone would get along... So why was there a hang of awkwardness still present?

The door finally opens, so everyone was in an indiscreet stare of a very judging wealthy man. It was Archie who broke the silence with a false sense of confidence.  “Hey Mr Lodge, I'm Archie- Veronica’s best friend. Welcome back to Riverdale.”

Which was responded be an unamused raise of his right eyebrow, “best friends...You are not interested in my daughter are you Andrews?” This was not the first time the redhead was mistaken to be in a relationship with someone, so he responds in a short laugh, making sure to shake his head. 

“We are just friends I swear Mr Lodge,” he answers lightly and not meaning to offend. This answer was not meet with a positive, or believing Hiram Lodge, A rather more annoyed looking like he was being lied to man. Marking another moment where everyone went quiet, with the inclusion of Veronica who seemed to be stuck trying to think of a response to her parental just returned figure. 

A hesitant hand soon wraps around Archie’s arm, sending a strange sense of relief as he realised that it was Betty who did this. “Mr Lodge, it is true...Archie and I are actually dating so… I am sure you don't have to worry about him.” The blonde lies ever so sweetly, it being perfectly wrapped up with a smile. This response confused poor Veronica and somehow amused Jughead who before then was not letting his presence there known. Before the other female could enter her confusion, her father pipes up with a smile, a relieved smile, which makes Archie feel somewhat glad and like shit at the same time.

There was nothing wrong with him right? As if sensing his distress, Betty squeezes lightly at his bicep. A small thing that was enough to make Archie break into a smile and ignore the almost comical relief of just-released man.

“Of course, sorry for the confusion. I am just very protective of my daughter.” 

Hiram accepts Betty’s confession without even a twitch of emotion on his face. Even Jughead seemed like he was about to laugh until Hiram added on with a bored, “I suppose we can talk more... Later I need to talk to Veronica right now.”

The female in question finally snaps off from her confusion, quickly joining her father’s side as she silently orders, Betty, to tell her more of this relationship before heading off with her Father. This was certainly going to be an interesting week for them, well for Archie and Betty. The redhead about to express his gratitude for the save is interrupted by the obsessed beanie lover of the group bidding bye with a congratulation of their relationship. Even Betty did not seem to want to currently talk about it besides a sad smile before she too leaves. 

Archie pushes the lingering emotions aside as he hurries out to join Betty’s side on the return home, despite that he does not talk about what just occurred with Veronica’s dad, instead offers a hand as they walk in silence. They will deal with this tomorrow. Tell both Jughead and Veronica the truth. That’s what they /should/ do after all. -

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started like every other day as if the fake confession of Archie and Betty dating was not proclaimed to the most important man in Riverdale, nor to their two best friends. Everything was normal to the way Archie stood next to Betty as they made their way to School. A weirdly comfortable aura of silence between them. 

“So… we should tell Ronnie and Juggie, huh?”

The redhead breaks both the silence and the comfortable atmosphere if Betty’s slight wince had anything to mean behind it. Although the females resilence allowed a small smile to appear on her face before adding a hesitant, “we should but...maybe...”

A sense of curiosity flooded Archie as he raised an eyebrow, “but?” he gently presses as a question. The gentleness acting as a sort of relief to the blonde as her smile becomes more genuine. If she did not want to tell him… well fair enough he supposed.

“This is going to sound dumb- but maybe we should keep pretending that we are dating- so Mr Lodge does not find out” Betty, finally, pipes up stopping as she did so Archie was just a little ahead of her. If this was anything else, Archie would have found the hesitance of his best friend endearing- well he still did.

Stopping alongside hers, he stops to bite the bottom of his lips. What if this ended in a mess, there was no doubt it would. Although he found himself agreeing and secretly relishing in the smile Betty tries to hide. 

“ Just as long as we make sure to make sure it does not go too far,” Archie comments back, waiting for Betty to start back up her pace before he did.

On that day a truce was made between, two best friends, a promise that would surely end in heartbreak one way or another, unknown to everyone but Archie Andrews and Betty Copper.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that this is a short chapter, it is just setting the scene after all. There will be a lot of fluff and angst in this. 
> 
> If anyone wants any ships to be added, please comment for them. Just remember this is technically set in season 1, so season 2 characters will be harder to fit in.
> 
> Please have a good day and thanks for checking out my work huehue, its so bad Ik.


End file.
